Moving On (Oneshot)
by V-Dawg
Summary: Death in the smash mansion has happened before, it happened to Snake, Pichu, Red and the Ice Climbers. When Marth is killed by a drunk driver, many smashers are devastated. Ike in particular who was going to reveal a confession to Marth, now must move one from this tragic turn in life. Shulk x Lucina, Ike x Robyn F, Hinted: Ike x Marth.


**Moving On**

 **Death in the smash mansion has happened before, it happened to Snake, Pichu, Red and the Ice Climbers. When Marth is killed by a drunk driver, many smashers are devastated. Ike in particular who was going to reveal a confession to Marth, now must move one from this tragic turn in life.**

 **Shulk x Lucina, Ike x Robyn F, Hinted: Ike x Marth.**

 **Ike's POV**

As we all gathered together in the hospital, hugging each other, realizing our friend, no, brother was gone. I couldn't help but tear up. Who wouldn't? I wept at the dead body on the bed, noticing the machines have been taken out. I loved this person from my heart, and he was taken away. In a way, my heart has been taken away. The doctor looked with sadness in our eyes, then walked away.

We didn't know what to do with the body. Some considered burying it, while others wanted to burn it. We didn't know yet. All we had known, was a family member was killed. I couldn't help it anymore, when I got to the smash mansion, I immediately ran to my room, locked the door, and cried. Not just because my brother died. I wanted to just lie here forever, but I knew something had to be done. I couldn't look for vengeance as the drunk driver was caught. He was the closest thing to a family I had here. Seeing him dead on the bed reminded me of my dying dad as he was mortally wounded by the Black Knight. Seeing him dead reminded me of my mom, after she died of a heart attack.

This isn't the first time the smash mansion had death. During a match when the machines malfunctioned, Pichu died in the hands of Ganondorf after suffering a head injury. Snake died in his sleep apparently from an overdose being found by Samus. Red died of natural causes and most recently, Ice Climbers went missing after a trip, only to be found dead on a river, drowned.

In other words, the smash mansion was a place where everything could go wrong. However, this time, it was outside, as we were crossing a light, only to see a truck hit…

I can't even think of his name without crying, it is sad. As I tried to fall asleep, someone knocked on my door.

 **Knock Knock**

"Hey Ike?!" That was Shulk. I didn't want to open to door, but I did either way. Besides, I was gonna come out anytime soon.

"Hey Shulk," I replied, after opening the door.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked with concern. "Cause you were crying pretty loud up there, even from the ground floor, we could here you,"

I felt embarrassed for crying.

"Oh, shit, well I-" I was saying before I got interrupted.

"It's okay," He relied, "Besides, they said they could relate, don't feel embarrassed. I know it's hard"

That made me feel better about the situation, however, I still felt on the verge of tears. I would never see his beautiful face again. His birthday was close to, and I was planning to confess, but now, he's dead, gone without my words.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do without Marth," I replied, as he tried to change the subject.

"You want to come down?" Shulk asked with glee. As much as I liked him trying to help me, I didn't want to leave my room.

"Not now man, I need a few more," I replied.

"Very well, you can come down when you're ready," Shulk replied in defeat. He was great friend and teammate, I hate bringing his spirits down like that, but I was being honest, I didn't want to leave my room.

"Thank you," I replied.

 **Shulk's POV**

I watched as he slammed the door in my face. I heard as he silently wept at the loss. I knew Ike loved him, and the fact of never seeing your love again was a brutal turn on his life. What makes it feel worse is when you realize he was close to Ike, like a family. Especially since Ike doesn't have his family, besides Mist, he really took care of Ike. It really makes me feel sad to see him like this.

Nonetheless, I went downstairs, with defeat. As I went down, I was caught in the hug of Lucina.

"Hey, did you manage to get him down yet?" She asked happily.

"No," I replied with sadness. She looked at me with a sad face of her own, but quickly turned to a grin, as she started tickling me.

"HAHAHHAA STOP IT!" I cried out loud, laughing. But she kept going.

"OK! YOU WIN!" she thankfully stopped.

After she stopped and I got my breath, she latched back onto me, and brought me close.

"At least I got you to laugh out loud," Lucina replied gleefully.

"Yeah," I said, thinking back. That was the one thing about Lucina, she knew when someone was sad, and tried her best to cheer them up. She's a good person, and while I didn't consider her my girlfriend, many would tease us.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, trying to get Ike out of my mind.

"I don't know, I really want to checkup on Ike in another hour or so," Lucina groaned after that sentence.

"Ike just needs some time, it is going to hit him hard, because of the close bonds they've had," Replied Lucina.

Damn she was right. It isn't unusual for one to mourn about a love one's death. I should give Ike some time.

"Fine, three hours," I said with a laugh

"Your annoying," She replied with a scoff.

 **Ike's POV**

It was 10 at night, and the young smashers were already asleep, while the older ones were probably seeing a movie. As I got down, I saw Robyn approach me, she was a good friend and person who I frequently teamed with. She greeted me and I greeted her back monotone.

"Ike you okay?" She asked with concern

"Yes Robyn, I just needed some time," I replied with a hint of anger, getting sick of all these 'are you okay', or 'wanna come down' questions.

She looked taken aback, and knew better not to say more, and walked away, seeing sadness in her face.

I didn't mean to bring her down like that, and it really pained me to see her walk with her head down.

"I'm outside if you want to talk," I replied quietly towards her, but she didn't look back, or give any clues telling me she heard. I walked to the door, and opened, it getting a nice view of the night sky.

It was clear, so I could see the stars perfectly. With the cold wind and the quietness of the atmosphere, it really calmed me. I walked deeper in the dark, into the garden, and admired the flowers. Some with their interesting mix of purple to orange really looked beautiful to look at and too my mind off Marth. I wanted to pick them, but Peach would probably kill me in my sleep.

"Really nice, aren't they?" Was what I heard before I looked around to see Robyn (Female) behind me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered after coming back from that fright.

As I looked away from Robyn to admire the flowers, she took a step forward, so she was right beside me.

"I'm sorry for walking away like that," She replied. That shocked me.

"You shouldn't be sorry Robyn, I should've apologized for my aggressive attitude towards you there, I had no reason to behave like that," It really felt good to say that. Just to see her give me that smile, it gave me butterflies in my stomach, the same feeling I had for Marth.

I gave her a smile back as she stepped closer, and gave me a hug.

"I know it's hard Ike, I know how much you loved him, but you have to accept he's gone," Robyn said as she held her hug.

"I do, but just thinking, everyone who treats me like a family dies," I replied, on the verge of tears.

"That's not true Ike, you just grew up in a violent place where you were always I danger," She replied. God, did I realize how good she was at helping the mournful.

"What about Marth?" I asked.

"The Smash Mansion is as dangerous as where your from probably, everyday two fighters have a stock battle, with seasonal tournaments," She replied, grasping me tighter in her hug.

I was silent in her arms, as I deepened my head, my eyes covered by the warm coat she was wearing.

We stood like that for five minutes before I looked at her. She gave me that same smile, and those same butterflies came back up. It was until then I realized what was going on.

I looked back at the garden, and spotted a nightshade. I plucked it out of its roots, much to Robyn surprise, as she gasped, and brought it close to her.

"Ike! Peach is going to kill you!" She replied looking scared for my living.

"It's okay, I don't think she'll mind if I use it for a purpose," I said, as she gasped and screamed in victory.

She took the flower, put it in her book as a bookmark, and came closer to me. As we brought our lips closer, we were interrupted by Shulk.

"There you are Ike!" Shulk screamed, as I panicked and backed away from Robyn. Talk about a way to ruin a kiss.

"Hey Shulk," I replied. Not amused.

"It's getting cold outside, Lucina and I are about to watch a movie, you in?" He asked with glee, that same spirit he had last time. I didn't want to give him the same treatment. I looked in Robyn's eyes, and she looked interested.

"Why not?" I finally replied.

As we gathered for the movie, Robyn and I sat on the coach, while Lucina and Shulk sat on the floor.

"So, what happened?" I asked confusingly.

She giggled in a way that gave me butterflies, then kissed me passionately on the lips. My mind filled with so many different emotions, but I ended up kissing back.

We kept going for two minutes, then stopped. Only to see Lucina and Shulk staring at us.

"What the-" Lucina replied in awe.

"I wish Lucina did that to me, I would've really been feeling it!" Shulk replied, as Lucina gave him a stare. Robyn then kissed me once before telling me.

"I love you,"

 **The next day**

As I woke up from my sleep, I noticed Robyn was next to me, hugging me. I guess I let her sleep with me. As I looked around in the room, I saw Marth, but in ghost form giving me a smile.

I stayed still, and saw that it really was a ghost, and I waved back as he disappeared.

I was going back to sleep before-

"I"M REALLY FEELING IT!"

Damnit Shulk!

 **A.N / Yeah, I think I'm a pervert. Hope you enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
